


Will you be my boyfriend

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Drunk Singing, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Karaoke, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, buck singing, love in music, tipsy buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: “So, why the attitude with him? You playing hard to get?” Chim asks.“Nothing like that, I just don’t trust my self-round him after a few drinks.” Eddie says.“Hang on you two drink all the time.” Hen states.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Will you be my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So just a quick one chapter short i decided do after a prompt i saw on the facebook group for Buddie, thanks to Fallenexeed for been a beta

It had been a long hard-fought day for the team today, but they had successfully passed their response time test so they decided to head out for a few celebratory drinks after work. They are all finishing up, getting ready in the locker room.

“So, who’s the designated driver?” Bobby asks.

“No one, Bobby, I booked an uber.” Hen says with a smile.

“Well, I would like to join but I have no one to care for Chris.” Eddie says as he closes his locker.

“Already taken care of. Carla is dropping him to stay at your Abuelas, and I quote her here: ‘You need a night out.’” Buck says with a smile on his face.

“Buck, why you do that?” Eddie says and Buck is taken back a bit.

“I just thought… You could do with a night out.” Buck explains.

“Well, maybe I don’t fancy a night out.” Eddie says rolling his eyes. Buck slams his locker shut and walks out.

“Buck wait, I’m so…” Eddie tries to say realizing he has upset Buck but was too late as the locker room door shuts.

“Eddie, that was a bit uncalled for. He was trying to make it easier for you. We all need time to relax, and it's just a few drinks with us. So what’s the problem with that?” Chim asks.

“Nothing.” Eddie huffs.

“Well, now I know there is.” Hen chuckles and takes a seat next to Chim. They both stare at Eddie who looks at Bobby.

“Don’t look at me you’re on your own now.” Bobby says as he walks out.

“So, you going to explain why going out with us is a burden?” Hen says.

“It's not you guys it's, ugh, never mind. Ok?” Eddie starts.

“Woah slow your horses, you can not start and then just stop. I'm going to guess it is Buck, what’s he done now?” Chim asks.

“Nothing, he does everything to help me and I appreciate, it but sometimes it's just..” Eddie stops and rubs his neck.

“Too much?” Hen quizzes.

“No, never too much…” Eddie says and can feel he may have slipped up here judging Hen's expression.

“OMG!” She says.

“What, you want to clue me up here?” Chim asks.

“You like Buck like, like like.” Hen asks, and Eddie can feel his cheeks burn.

“OMG, you do?” Chim says with a big grin.

“Ok, Shhhh!” Eddie says looking out the locker windows where he can see Buck standing at the open doors of the firehouse.

“So, why the attitude with him? You playing hard to get?” Chim asks.

“Nothing like that, I just don’t trust my self-round him after a few drinks.” Eddie says.

“Hang on you two drink all the time.” Hen states.

“Well yeah, but I pace myself so I seem like I’m drinking loads, but I haven’t. And spending a night where no doubt shots will happen…” Eddie struggles to say it but he manages, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Eddie explains.

“So naïve.” Chim chuckles.

“What you mean?” Eddie asks.

“Nothing, come on. We need to go.” Hen says.

They all grab their belongings and head out. As they approach Buck turns and smiles.

“Uber is nearly here; I feel the need the need to drink.” Buck says smiling.

“You know what? Me too.” Hen says and looks at Eddie who rolls his eyes at her.

“Will you be partaking Eddie?” Chim asks with a grin.

“If I must.” Eddie says in a dull tone.

“If it is going be such a bother, then you don’t have to come.” Buck snarks out. Eddie instantly tenses up knowing he has upset Buck.

“Buck no need to be like that.” Bobby states as the car turns up it was a mini-van.

There was no answer and they all pile in, Buck moves to the far side at the back and Hen sits next to him. The rest sit in front and the van sets off.

“What‘s up Buck?” Hen whispers.

“Eddie. I just wanted him to enjoy a night out without worrying about Chris, and I get my head bitten off.” Buck whispers back but Hen can pick up the frustration in his voice.

“Then that proves you were right. He definitely needs a few drinks.” Hen smiles.

“Yeah, he is my best friend you know? I hate seeing him so moody.” Buck says.

“Isn't that his default look though?” Hen snickers.

“It is…” Buck says letting out a laugh and the others turn and Hen starts laughing too.

“What?” Chim asks.

“Nothing, a private joke between friends.” Hen says.

“Oh, so we aren’t your friends now? Good to know where we stand.” Eddie says with a huff.

Which sets Buck and Hen off, laughing more.

“Oh god, just turn around will ya?” Hen says and the three do.

“What’s got them?” Eddie asks.

“I have no clue, to be honest when they start a giggling its best to let them be.” Chim smiles.

“I second that.” Bobby says with a smile/

“So, you got Bobby as Gill, Chim is Bubbles, and Eddie of course is Marlin aka Mr. Grumpy Gills.” Buck whispers trying to hold the laugh but fails as Hen starts again.

“Will you two try to keep it down?” Bobby says smiling at them.

“Ok G.” Buck replies which sets off Hen again.

“Imagine how bad they will be when they have a few drinks…” Chim says.

“Hey B, me and Buckaroo are having a bit of fun. It is allowed you know.” Hen says wiping her eyes.

“What’s with the letters?” Eddie enquires, he is happy to see Buck smiling and laughing. He just wished it was him that could make him laugh that way.

“Nothing GG.” Buck says quickly.

“Were here.” The driver says.

They quickly pile out and pay the driver. When they head in Eddie can see they are at the karaoke bar, he didn’t mind this play too much and knew Chim and Hen most likely will do the singing. Or try to dare others too. As they entered the bar Buck looked around and instantly spotted the others who were meeting them, Maddie, Karen, and Athena all sat at a booth. They walked over giving hugs, swapping pleasantries, and take seats where Buck sits next to Maddie and then Eddie sits next to him. Eddie can feel the tension and questions if he should sit next to him.

“Is it ok to sit here?” Eddie whispers into Buck's ear. Buck feels a shiver go down his spine when Eddie gets that close.

“Yeah, look I’m sorry. I should have asked before doing.” Buck turns to explain as Eddie sits.

“It's fine, I shouldn’t have gone off in one you were being a friend.” Eddie says.

“Ok, let's forget it and just a have a few. Shall we?” Buck says.

Eddie smiles at the sentiment and how Buck could be so forgiving. This only makes him determined to not ruin their relationship as friends.

“Ok, my round. What does everyone want?” Eddie explains.

They give him their orders and he wanders to the bar. Everyone else starts talking Buck notices Hen and Chim whispering and looking at him. He shakes his head knowing they’re probably planning to dare him to sing. Like always.

“Well, looks like Eddie pulled through. Isn’t that the teacher from Chris' school?” Maddie points to a booth on the other side of the bar.

Buck looks over and see’s what Maddie was on about. Ana is stood next to Eddie laughing and talking. For some reason Buck can feel his blood boil, he wanted Eddie but knew he would never get him. He watched as Ana ran her hand over his arm and he smiled. Eventually, Eddie wandered over with some of the drinks.

“You look like you’re having a good time.” Bobby says raising his eyes towards Eddie.

“Oh, we're just talking.” Eddie says as he passes a few drinks out. When he hands Buck a beer, he can see the anger in his eyes. Buck is such an open book, just by looking at his eyes you could tell what he was feeling. Those deep blue eyes that get Eddie lost and out of his rationality.

“You ok Buck? Looking a bit angry there.” Eddie says and the rest of the table looks at him.

“Peachy, just hurry back with the other’s drinks.” Buck replies and Eddie gives a nod and wanders back.

As Eddie wanders back to the bar he turns back to see Buck glaring intently at him, what had he done to make Buck so angry?

“Back already?” Ana says.

“Well, they need their drinks.” Eddie casually replies.

“Hmm, how about you give them their drinks and come back here? To chat with me for a while.” She says with a smile.

“Ok, give me a min.” Eddie says as he grabs the last of the drinks and heads back to the table, “Here you go. I’ll be back in a bit just going speak to Ana.” Eddie says.

“Well, don’t forget you’re here with us and not on a date.” Athena chuckles and Eddie smiles at the joke. He heads off and Buck just stares.

“If you stare any harder she may just turn to stone.” Maddie whispers into Buck’s ear.

“What are you on about?” Buck questions.

“Oh please. Since you’ve seen her with him, you have not stopped staring. If you want him, go for him.” Maddie says.

“He is obviously interested in her so it's fine.” Buck says.

“Well, can you not sulk then?” Hen jokes.

“Fine.” Buck says. He gets his phone out and loads up the table ordering service and orders loads of shots secretly.

“Whose up first for singing?” Athena asks.

“Is that even a question? It’s Chim and Maddie of course!” Karen jokes.

“Of course.” Chim smiles.

“Buck party?” The waiter asks and Buck turns to see the waiter with a tray of 20 shots.

“That’s us, thanks.” Buck says with a smile.

“What is that?” Athena says giving him a look.

“Well, you said let's _drink,_ and you want me to be less sulky. So drink up!” Buck says as he hands out. shots.

“What about Eddie?” Bobby asks.

“Well, he looks too busy so more for us.” Hen smiles at Buck as she picks up another shot.

“One, two, three!” Buck says and they down the shots one after another. One after the other the shots disappear and instantly Buck felt tipsy at this point already.

Eventually, Maddie and Chim head up and sing their songs and Buck spends the time watching them and Eddie. Every time he looked at Eddie talking to Ana, he felt angrier.

“You know if you asked him out. He most likely would say yes.” Hen whispers.

“He wouldn’t. I mean he has her all over him and he ain't pushing her off now is he?” Buck replies drinking from his beer.

“Fine, then its dare time.” Hen says.

“Did someone say dare?” Chim says returning to the table with more shots.

“And on that note I think we are out of here.” Athena chuckles.

“Oh please stay trust me this dare will be perfect, Chim it’s time.” Hen says and Chim smiles.

“What Chim?” Maddie quizzes.

“Buck, I dare you to sing a song handpicked by me and Hen” Chim states

“Well, that ain't really a dare.” Buck chuckles.

“Woah, I’m not finished explaining. The song we picked is for you to sing to Eddie.” Hen says with a smile.

“No, no, and no! I ain't doing that and embarrassing myself.” Buck says.

“Ok, fine if you don’t want to, but I triple dog dare you.” Maddie chuckles.

“Ugh, cheat.” Buck says looking at her.

“You can never say no to them.” Maddie chuckles.

“Ugh fine, but if I get rejected. I’m leaving town.” Buck says.

“Have to see what happens.” Hen says with a smirk.

“Fine let’s do this.” Buck says as he takes a few more shots looking over at Eddie and Ana her hand on his arm.

Eddie felt uncomfortable with her hand on his arm and kept trying move but she would not take the hint.

“So now Chris has moved up a year. Would you maybe want to go out on a date?” She asks and Eddie freezes.

“Erm, I'm not sure if I’ll be free, with work. it's hard to know.” Eddie says praying for an escape. It’s not that she wasn’t pretty, she is. It’s just that he had hoped somebody else would have said that to him. But undeniably that person is currently glaring at him from across the bar.

“Next up to sing is Buck.” The DJ says.

“Sorry, I have to go, my friend is singing.” Eddie says and tries to excuse himself.

“I'll come with you.” Ana explains and follows Eddie to the front where the stand was and saw everyone at their booth.

“Come to watch him then?” Hen says.

“Yeah.” Eddie replies feeling Ana’s link her arm around him.

“Clingy ain’t she?” Chim whispers.

“Yeah, I don’t know how to get her down. I’ve hinted I’m not interested.” Eddie whispers back trying to not let Ana hear him.

“I'm sure your escape is about to happen.” Hen says they look at Buck who is stood on the stage.

“Really guys? Did you pick this? Ugh!” Buck says seeing the title and Eddie hears Hen and Chim giggling beside him, “Let's get this over with.” Buck chuckles.

The music hits and Eddie somehow hears a familiar tune.

_“Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a boyfriend_

_Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your boyfriend  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your boyfriend”_ Buck sings the first verse looking out at the crowd, but he swore Buck was looking at Eddie.

Eddie was gobsmacked with what Buck was singing but why was he singing again? Buck’s singing was okay and on tune and upbeat, but he could see Buck was looking around the room. So Eddie started to look around too, thinking there was someone here he liked.

_“You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
To make you feel all right?_

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And, hell yeah  
I'm the motherfuckin' prince  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right_

_She's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talkin' about”_ Buck continues to sing looking between his friends who are singing with him too and he knows he needs to look at the one person he is singing it for.

Eddie looks at Buck and admits he looks amazing but feels hurt. He doesn't know who he singing for if anyone.

“Who he singing to?” Eddie asks.

“You will see.” Hen replies.

 _“Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a boyfriend  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your boyfriend  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your boyfriend”_ Buck sings and then sees his sister point and mouth to sing to Eddie.

Eddie can feel Ana hold on him and he just wants to shake her off as he wants to know who has gotten Buck to sing for them and tell them that Buck is his.

_“I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again_

_So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talkin' about”_ Buck sings it directly looking at Eddie not looking away once and smiles at Eddie especially when he sees Eddie smile back.

Eddie finally sees Buck is looking at him and hasn’t stopped the whole verse. He gently shakes Ana’s hold off and moves towards Maddie and Hen who surround him, stopping Ana from getting to him and see’s Buck gaze follow him.

For the rest of the song Buck doesn’t stop looking at Eddie and Eddie feels like he is in a trance

 _“No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your boyfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey” _Buck finishes and drops the mic, and jumps down in front of Eddie.

There are cheers and flashes and Buck just looks into Eddie's eyes and smiles.

“So what you think?” Buck says. Eddie notices Buck’s flustered face and how he was swaying a little bit. It’s either he was punch drunk already or just tipsy, and so was Eddie.

Eddie could not believe Buck just did that in front of everyone and suddenly he lunges forward and kisses Buck. Maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe not, he didn’t care. All he could think about was how the acrid smell of alcohol was on Buck’s soft lips. They hear the cheers of their friends and from the crowd. Eventually, they break the kiss and turn to their friends. Eddie sees Ana who looks mad and is stomping off. Eddie smiles to himself, now she gets the hint and looks back at Buck.

“Oh, so you were jealous?” Eddie smirks.

“Well, can you blame me?” Buck smiles back.

“Well, only had my eyes on you, I tried getting away but failed.” Eddie explains.

“Ah, oh well. Now everyone knows you’re mine, so what's your answer? Can I be your boyfriend?” Buck asks

But instead of replying, he goes in for another kiss. This time Eddie savoured the sensation, his hands revolving around Buck’s back; memorizing each pivot of this man’s muscles, the sensation of having Buck near him.

“Well, this is a great get together story, but how about we finish early and you two can go home and talk?” Chim says.

“Fine by me.” Eddie says.

“Me too, but how about a walk along the beach?” Buck replies.

Eddie leans forward and kisses Buck and they turn walking out hand in hand smiling at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Give a kudos and a comment if you liked, i may try do more one shot ones  
> Find me on Tumblr @afstory1988


End file.
